


Just a Small Mistake

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Press and Tabloids, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: A picture of Clark Kent with Batman is spread all across the news.Clark is not amused. Bruce thinks it's hilarious.Until Clark takes revenge.Also, kidnappings suck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I normally never write DC stuff, but my sister loved [this](http://deprofundisclamoadte.tumblr.com/post/147882501393/deprofundisclamoadte-wheres-the-fic-where-clark) prompt she found on Tumblr by [deprofundisclamoadte](http://deprofundisclamoadte.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> So happy birthday sis! Enjoy your DC stuff

"Are you kidding me..." Clark pushed his glasses higher up his nose and muttered about traitorous bats beneath his breath as he stared at the news article Louis handed him just minutes ago.

 

"BATMAN SEEN WITH JOURNALIST CLARK KENT"

 

 

 **Gotham City -** _Our very own superhero and protector, known only as Batman, was spotted near one of the Daily Planet's offices. Our own reporters were immediately warned and ready to interview the vigilante. The staff present was shocked to see Batman in an intimate conversation with their own colleague, Clark Kent. Mister Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet, refused any commentary after Batman had fled the scene upon discovery._

 _The editor-in-chief, mister Perry White, promises to lead further investigation himself. He stated "We will continue this matter privately, within the company. Any further information will naturally be shared with our readers."_ Continues on page 3.

 

Well then. Fuck him.

 

A clear picture of Batman standing awfully close to Clark was adorning the front page. Kent groaned and dropped his head on his desk. Now even his usually invisible and low-key life as Clark Kent would be all over the papers. Bye bye peace and quiet. Fuck.

 

* * *

 

Bruce was cooking, something he didn't do often. He had to make up for accidentally (maybe not so accidentally) outing his relationship with Clark to the world.

 

Or actually, Batman's relationship with Clark. Which made things even worse.

 

All week Kent had been stalked and bothered by every media outlet existing. They all wanted to know what was up. Who was behind the black mask? Did Clark know? Were they dating? Or just friends? How did they meet?

 

And so on and so on.

 

 

Bruce knew how stressing it must be for the fellow superhero and did feel a little guilty. Hence the cooking.

 

Music was blasting loudly which was the only reason he didn't hear his boyfriend come in. Not because Clark flew in silently to scare his partner, of course not.

 

It wasn't like Bruce screamed or anything.

 

Clark grinned and pulled his boyfriend close for a quick kiss.

 

As Wayne relaxed a little, superman took a step back and crossed his arms, his glasses left on the table. "I'm still mad at you." He pointed out.

 

Batman groaned and motioned to the pots and pans littering the kitchen. "But I cooked. I don't cook, Clark."

 

 

Kent sat down just as Alfred walked in with a platter of tea. "Sirs, I took the liberty of preparing some tea in the other kitchen. Master Kent, simply sugar as usual?"

 

 

Superman grinned and nodded his thanks to the butler, accepting his preferred tea before glaring back at his boyfriend. "And who has to clean up the mess you're making? Even though I appreciate the sentiment, you outed me to the world! Without asking me! Cooking won't fix that Wayne."

 

"Oh so it's Wayne now? I don't see what the big deal is. In case you didn't realize, you are actually dating Batman." The billionaire snapped.

 

Clarke got up and crossed his arms again, looking incredibly disappointed in his partner. "I'm not just dating Batman. I'm also dating Bruce. In case you forgot." He points out softly.

 

 

Bruce just frowns and huffs. "So? I am Batman, we're the same person! That's like saying you and superman are different."

 

Superman sighs and shakes his head. "That's not what I meant. If you truly can't understand what you did wrong, I think I should go home." He adds and makes his way to the window.

 

"No wait, Clark, it's-"

 

 

"Call me when you figured it out Bruce." Clarke interrupts softly and flies away, leaving his glasses behind.

 

Alfred calmly puts a hot cup of tea next to Bruce. "Perhaps, master Wayne, you should look at the differences between you and your... Alter ego." And with that, the butler leaves as well.

 

 

Wayne swallows thickly and sits down, he has plenty to think about.

 

* * *

 

Clark had been right. Fuck.

 

Bruce had known that already. It just wasn't any fun admitting it.

 

Because yes, Bruce was a whole other person in private than he was as Batman. Hell, even Bruce; boyfriend, was very different than Bruce Wayne; billionaire.

 

Clark liked every part of his partner, and acknowledged that some parts of him were different than others. Bruce should have done the same to Kent. He should have accepted that his boyfriend's alter ego preferred a calm peaceful life.

 

 

He had messed up big time, and now it was time to apologize.

 

* * *

 

Clark Kent did enjoy his normal life as a journalist. It was the perfect contrast to his alien superhero self.

 

But now that his days were filled with his boss screaming at him for not sharing any information about Batman, it wasn't that peaceful anymore.

 

It was actually really damn annoying.

 

Bruce seemed genuinely sorry though. Eventually.

 

There were apologies and roses. But Clark hadn't quite forgiven him yet. Oh no. Besides, the kidnappings certainly didn't help...

 

* * *

 

"Wait... Why did you kidnap me?" A confused Clark said as he stared at the guys aiming guns at his face somewhere in a cliché abandoned building.

 

 

"You- You know Batman!" One of the goons shouted while holding his gun a little tighter.

 

 

The reporter stared and blinked. "You have got to be kidding me." He muttered annoyed. For a moment he had feared that his secret identity had been discovered. But no. They just wanted Batman's _bff_.

 

Bruce was going to get yelled at so much.

 

Clark sighed and slowly raised his hands in surrender. “Look, I don’t know who you’re working for, but-“

 

“Shut up! Shut _up_.” Another goon shouted, obviously scared. Who even were these people?

 

 

Of course, that’s when Batman jumped to the ‘rescue’ and all hell broke loose. The vigilante jumped down from where he had been hiding underneath the roof and landed between Clark and a few of the goons. As he took down a few of them with his Batwings, the toughest of the bunch grabbed Clark and pushed a knife against his throat.

 

“Don’t move! I- I’ll kill him!”

 

Of course Bruce froze and stared at Kent who was trying very hard not to kill the guy holding him. Seriously, it would only take a flick of his _pinkie._

 

 

Batman took a step forward while talking in his low voice (that Clark may or may not find insanely hot). “Just let him go, and then we can talk.”

 

That’s when the goon panicked and stabbed the journalist. Or well, he tried to stab him. Clark let himself fall down while clutching his side. “Oh, ehm, ow, oh my god you stabbed me!”

 

 

Seriously. His acting skills could use some work.

 

 

Now that the goon wasn’t holding Clark anymore, Batman simply took him out. With everyone passed out, Superman got up and looked at the cut in his shirt. “I liked this shirt.” He mutters before sighing and looking at Bruce. “Stop laughing…”

 

Bruce was cracking up, clutching his side as he folded in half due to waves of laughter. “He- He stabbed you… Oh god… I can’t-“

 

That’s when Clark lost it as well, laughing along with his boyfriend and shaking his head amused. “I’m very stabbed Batman, I almost died.”

 

 

The bat inspired superhero pulled Clark close. “Don’t worry, I’ll kiss it better.” He teased.

 

Superman flew them both home while laughing.

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe you just did that. You little shit. I can't believe- oh my god. You're such a nerd. Super - _Fight me_ \- Man. Ugh."

 

Bruce Wayne was rambling. Bruce Wayne didn't ramble. Apparently Clark Kent could make him ramble anyway.

 

 

Or actually it was Superman's fault this time. Technicalities.

 

Clark had actually taken revenge, the freaking alien potato. He had simply flown up to Bruce and kissed him right there and then.

 

Reporters were everywhere. Bruce would be surprised if there was anyone who _didn't_ get a picture of them.

 

 

Billionaire Bruce Wayne had just left a gala, dressed to the nine and charming the present press when everyone suddenly freaked out.

 

When the secret hero turned around, he was incredibly surprised to see his boyfriend, the other secret hero, standing right in front of him.

 

Cameras flashed as Superman grinned, wrapped an arm around Bruce’s waist, and dipped him backwards while kissing him. The old-fashioned navy dip. Everyone present lost it, shouting questions at the two, but to no avail.

 

 

Superman pulled Bruce a little closer and smirked, just giving Bruce enough time to realize what was going to happen.

 

 

The next morning every paper in town printed the same picture; Superman flying world famous billionaire Bruce Wayne up and away.

 

* * *

 

In Wayne Manor there were two pictures on the fridge. Cut out from newspapers. Batman and Clark Kent on one, Superman and Bruce Wayne on the other.

 

 

A fond reminder of the time both superheroes were reminded of the fact that they were more than just their masks.

 

Alfred hung them all around the house whenever Bruce felt down. It worked out for everyone involved.

 

 

* * *

 

  - The End -

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I'm not as familiar with these characters as the Marvel ones I usually write, so any constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
